


circinus

by howoo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, M/M, No Dialogue, bang chan centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howoo/pseuds/howoo
Summary: The sky wasn’t orange, then. It was dark and full of stars, but he can only conjure the image of Felix’s freckles that were like a whole galaxy sitting on his sun-kissed cheeks.Felix knew the actual names of the actual stars and could point out where each constellation was located at any given time of the year.Chris, on the other hand, had his own map of the stars.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	circinus

**Author's Note:**

> a small tiny piece based on "Cecilia and the Satellite" by Andrew McMahon

Chris is locked in his shitty hotel room. He’s sure it’s unsanitary to lay down on that carpet, but he doesn’t care. He feels wobbly and he’s just waiting for the walls to start to move, wondering if the peeling wallpaper would make the vision at least a bit more interesting. He closes his eyes.

He tries to remember the last time he saw the night sky full of stars, the last time he wasn’t in a city so full of buildings that walking down the street made him feel claustrophobic. 

He’s not even sure the name of the town he is now.

Behind his eyelids, he tries to remember the stars. He tries to imagine the scratchy carpet underneath him is the same grass he used to lay down on Summer nights, when it was too hot to even try to sleep in a tent. 

The sky wasn’t orange, then. It was dark and full of stars, but he can only conjure the image of Felix’s freckles that were like a whole galaxy sitting on his sun-kissed cheeks.

Felix knew the actual names of the actual stars and could point out where each constellation was located at any given time of the year. 

Chris, on the other hand, had his own map of the stars. “Ara”, the Altar, was the name he gave to the cluster of freckles right under Felix’s right eye. It was the spot he liked to kiss the most and it would remind him that Felix was worthy of worship. “Cepheus”, the King were the tiny spots around Felix’s lips, to remind Chris that he would obey anything that came out of them.

But Felix never told him to stay.

Felix told him many other things. He told Chris the names of the stars in the sky. He told Chris about the crushed dream of becoming an astronaut with a forlorn look that inspired many of his lyrics. He told Chris that music was his calling and he should pursue it. He told Chris that he loved him when Chris had just crashed the car. Chris was staring at his own terrified reflection in the smashed rear view mirror when he heard those words through the cell phone static.

Chris traveled through so many countries he has no sense of home anymore. He has only his own body as his dwelling, a hermit crab with no shell and an empty heart. There is no reason in seeing those many places if Felix is not by his side.

He no longer feels the ground under him. It feels like he’s floating in space and whenever that happens, he imagines himself as a celestial body. An asteroid floating in the expanse of Felix’s cheeks. A satellite that orbits around the sky that is Felix himself.

“Circinus”, the Compass is the whole ensemble of spots that litter Felix’s eyelids, to remind him where he should return to.

**Author's Note:**

> i forced [oon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonseentia/pseuds/oonseentia) to write a fluff and gross piece with a similar theme to go along this story and you can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555511)  
> it's really, really good and our headcanon is that theirs is a sequel to mine, so at least know that everything ends well


End file.
